The Slumbering Spirits
by Merula Aeolus
Summary: Slash. Het. Mpreg. Extremely Non-Canon. OOC. Many OC(s). Ley Lines, the magical paths below the Planet's surface, surfaced in 2003 on the topsoil of the United States, any wand-using wizard or witch who is in contact with a ley lines become crazed beasts. Betrayed, Harry is exiled to the USA. Meanwhile, recently orphaned Elena hopes for an adventure in her new town. Damon/HP.


**Readers, **It is my belief that if I choose to write a series rewrite (or a completely Non-Canon compliant plot), it is within my right to do so. Furthermore, for other writers who insist upon sticking to canon events and object to any individuals, who write non-canon compliant stories, because it is "not fan fiction" then, I think we have different definitions of fan fiction. Fan Fiction is not professional work. I constantly rewrite the Harry Potter series, not because I dislike it, but because I believe that J. K. Rowling could have done so much more with her "magical world". I believe she limited her scope of the Magical world. By writing my series rewrites, I am expanding on it. Since I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not going to mimic her style, it would be an insult. I simply want to write my version of the story. My ultimate goal in writing fan fiction is to improve my writing. I can't do that by limiting my creativity to suit your expectations and limitations.

As to why I chose to alter the Vampire Dairies plot so dramatically? Well, first off, I renamed Mystic Falls – Birchwood Valley, so that you would expect it to be different and not compare and contrast it with the canon Mystic Falls. I also wanted to explore a larger world than the Canon series – Vampires Dairies and the Originals, offer. To that extent I have created new species, Original characters and new events. Despite these many changes I am going to attempt to hold true to certain character's personalities – Damon and Stefan.

I hope you will enjoy my story. If you have any complaints concerning the non-canon plot beyond this point – since I have warned you multiple times how non-canon compliant this will be – if I get the chance to erase your negative review about my creativity – I will. I have WARNED you. Don't act like I haven't. You knew what you were reading. So be quiet!

Sorry, I had a friend, Kurai Ame, who left fan fiction because her creativity was constantly criticized. She had enough and pursued other goals outside of writing – which I find a tragedy, because she was an entertaining author and good conversationalist.

Flamers who use derogatory terms will be reported. I encourage constructive criticism, since I am constantly trying to improve, although I prefer that you private message me or contact me through email (which is in my profile). I don't mind negative reviews as long as you have a logical argument, but please do leave a way for me to contact you. I like to debate things, I don't use profanity and I don't bash people. I am actually quite friendly. I like to defend my opinions, but that doesn't mean I can't change them. However, if this involved my term "Series Rewrite" or Non-canon events don't bother contacting me. **With that long rant, Merula Aeolus**. **PS:** please read all notes below.

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Slumbering Spirits<em>**

**Volume One of the Moonlight Dragon Chronicles**

**_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_**

**_Beta'ed –_****Needed!**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I do not own the Harry Potter Series or the Vampire Dairies Series. They belong to their respective creators and various publishers. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

**Author's Warning:** Okay, first off this is a series rewrite of the Vampire Dairies Series, so – completely non-canon. Also, yes, I know I'm guilty of stealing characters from various Fandoms and sticking them in Moonlight Dragon's setting. These characters are mainly from Vampire Dairies and Harry Potter, but I have stolen several characters for cameo appearances, which their names, abilities or appearances have been replicated and used. That being said, I don't think you will blame after you've read the story, it's just too much fun. So umm… yeah, I don't own anything, not making any profit from this and no trademark or copyright infringement is intended.

**Additional Notes:** Although this story's summary seems to center on Mary-sue like Harry Potter, I suggest you keep reading. I am not very fond of canon-Elena, so I reinvented her and her brother. Like I said, this is a Series rewrite, meaning it is entirely Non-canon. While Harry seems Mary-Sue or Gary-Sue like, there is a reason for that. I am not just making him super powerful and rich for no reason. Furthermore, I have this _**"Powerful Characters Concept"**_ – If I make the character powerful, then the opposition must be just as powerful, either the same way or in a different manner. So if I over power Harry, I'll guarantee if Voldemort was alive, he would be over powered too. However, that being said, I am keeping who or what the opposition is a mystery now. Please enjoy!

**Adult Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Heterosexual Intercourse, Homosexual Intercourse, Male and Female Masturbation, Double Penetration, Threesomes and more, cum belly, angry sex, Pregnant sex, fellatio, anal sex, hand jobs, fisting, fingering, rimming, pregnant-belly worship, toys, and kinks), adult language (Sexual and Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, sex rituals, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley),infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, some dating, soul mates, Yokai, Legendary Creatures, New Magical Schools, New Weapons capabilities, New Magical Places, Alive-Remus and Sirius (Secret),

**Fan Fiction dot net – Version Warnings: **Slash (Homosexual Romance), Het (Heterosexual Romance), Sexual Content (Only on AO3), adult language (Explicit), violence (Blood and Gore), scary thematic material, vampire biting, abuse, torture, deaths, and changes to appearance, lineage, history, and abilities. Non-Canon Events/Alternative Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC), Original Characters (OC(s)), female pregnancy, teenage pregnancy, male pregnancy (Mpreg), demons, angels, vampires, blood magic, necromancy, mythology, multiple belief systems, revenge, evil-Dumbledore, Character Bashing (Slut-Ginny Weasley, Greedy-Molly Weasley, and Spineless-Arthur Weasley), infidelity, new magical creatures/beings, new magical realms, politics, new types of magic, new potions, magical creature inheritances, magical inheritances, werewolf pack and dynamics, Female-Slash, Dominant Female (Fleur), multiple-points-of-view, powerful characters, Time Travel (Re-do), some dating, soul mates, Yokai, Legendary Creatures, New Magical Schools, New Weapons capabilities, New Magical Places, Alive-Remus and Sirius (Secret),

**Genres:** Mystery/Suspense/Drama/Horror/Romance/Adventure/Angst/Hurt & Comfort

**Summary:** Slash. Het. Threesomes. Mpreg. Extremely Non-Canon/AU. OOC. Many OC(s). Post-Deathly Hollows. No Epilogue. "_Ley Lines, the mythical paths below the Planet's surface in which Powerful Magical Energies flow. They are no longer the myths that once were. In 2003, these elements of our planet surfaced on the topsoil of the United States. No one knows why, but what is known is that any wand-using wizard or witch who comes in contact with ley lines are mutated into crazed and unnatural beasts._ Eight years after the Final Battle and Harry hasn't aged a day and despite the charms he uses to disguise his eternal youth the magical populace has become weary of him. He is mostly alone, since the day he rejected Ginny for using love potions on him and Molly, Arthur, Percy, Ronald and Ginny turn their backs on him. Hermione after discovering Ron's use of love potion on her has become a reclusive scholar in a Magical Monastery, in Spain. The Order of Phoenix turned on him after Harry denounced Albus Dumbledore for his dystopian ideals. His only companions and supporters were Neville, Fred and George Weasley, Charlie Weasley, and his lover, William "Bill" Weasley. However, one stormy April night, the Light-oriented British Ministry of Magic kills his lover, his friends (Fred, George and Charlie) and holds Neville hostage declaring Harry J. Potter, a potential Dark Lord, and issues a sentence of imprisonment for him. What follows is Civil War as Dark and Neutral Families fight the unlawful manhunts and magical bindings that the British Ministry of Magic has imposed on them. Several Light Side supporters are angered by the media and their government portraying their savior as a villain. To stop the blood thirsty masses, the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt steps down and lightens the sentence of one Harry James Potter. Harry Potter is sentenced to live out his life on United States soil, while Dark and Neutral Magical families are relocated in mass outside of the dominantly Light, British Magical Society. Meanwhile, Damon and Stefan Salvatore discover the lies and elaborate illusions that surrounded their lives and breaking free of them, they join a Vampire Coven, The Ravenswood Coven, in Birchwood Valley, Virginia. After the death of her adoptive parents, Elena Gilbert, a small town girl from Saugatuck, Michigan, moves to Birchwood Valley, Virginia, with her half-brother, Jeremy Gilbert, and her adoptive Aunt, Jena Sommers. Birchwood Valley, Virginia is fine sounding name for a small town girl like Elena. Elena hopes for an adventure in her new home. However, shortly after she arrives, a meteor flies across the night sky, unleashing a wondrous and terrible power within her. Elena Gilbert is just about to get the adventure she wanted, but will it be a dream or a nightmare?

**Main Pairing:** Damon Salvatore/Samael "Sam" Nocturne (HP)

**Side Pairings:** Stefan Salvatore/Elena Gilbert, Tyler Lockwood/Caroline Forbes, Jeremy Gilbert/Annabelle Zhu, Alexander Haywood-Rowan/Bonnie Bennett, Viktor Krum/Theodore Nott/Hermione Granger – **_Suggestions Welcomed _**

"Blah" – Speaking / _Blah_ – Thinking, Written Word, Flashbacks /_**"Blah"**_ – Parseltongue / **"Blah"** – Grim-Tongue

**Setting: **Birchwood Valley, Virginia 2005-2015

Two vampire covens (the Ravenswood coven and the Blackwell coven), three Wiccan Covens (the Devilwood coven, the Greenwood coven, and the Rosewood coven), five Shape Shifter Clans (the Sky Kin Clan (hawks), the Sly Paw Clan (foxes), the Moon Clan (wolves), the Sun Clan (cougars), and the Naga Clan (snakes)), Two Werewolf bloodlines (the Cameron pack and the Lockwood Pack), two Fae Houses (the House of Rowan and the House of Ash), three powerful ley lines (nexus point), one magical academy (Noctis Blaze Academia), two private boarding schools (for the human retainers of the vampires and other magical covens), five magical districts, humans, town (elementary schools (2), intermediate schools (10yrs - 12 years) (2), junior high (2), high school (2), three colleges (Birchwood Valley Community College, Wilhelm University of the Arts, and Gates University), hospital, town hall, police and fire departments, downtown, churches, public library...)

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Slumbering Spirits<em>**

**Volume One of the Moonlight Dragon Chronicles**

**_Written and Illustrated by Merula Aeolus_**

**Prologue:** The Strangers

* * *

><p>"<em>Sanity is the playground for the unimaginative." – Joop<em>

_"__Where reality and fantasy perpetually combine this is the madness born of my mind" – Merula Aeouls_

* * *

><p><em><strong>August 20, 2005 – 6:34 am <strong>_

_**Birchwood Valley, Virginia **_

_A Stranger came to Birchwood Valley, Virginia… He was a small and delicate in appearance, standing only five feet and four inches with a very slender build. His face is aristocratic with sharp, high cheekbones, a straight noble nose, full and soft petal-pink lips and an angular chin. He has angular-shaped, cat-like even, emerald eyes and shoulder-length silken, ebony curls. His hair is baby-soft and fine, but despite his effeminate features his appearance is carefully blended with masculinity, like his firm sinewy muscles and the little stubble on his chin, making him artistically androgynous. He is wearing a pair of skinny blue jeans, a black collared shirt, tall combat boots with many buckles and black leather, fingerless gloves adorn his hands. In the early August morning weather, he is also wearing a charcoal gray pea coat. A cigarette dangles from his lips, a filthy habit of his he picked up between his time between Azkaban and his banishment to the United States. Not that it matters, he's immortal after all. _

_He slowly smokes the cigarette as he makes his way through the downtown by foot. He's been traveling for two years in the United States, learning to master his magic wandlessly and the Magical Arts involving Nature. It had come as a surprise to him to learn that he had been born a Sorcerer, but the magical boost he had experienced after defeat Lord Voldemort made him into a Mage. He'd half expected to turn into some crazed beast once he unceremoniously dumped on US soil by a portkey. His meeting with the Goblins in Washington State changed that. _

_Ley Lines, the mythical paths below the Planet's surface in which Powerful Magical Energies flow. They are no longer the myths that once were. In 2003, these elements of our planet surfaced on the topsoil of the United States. No one knows why, but what is known is that any wand-using wizard or witch who comes in contact with ley lines are mutated into crazed and unnatural beasts._

The bloodline inheritance parchment he had been presented with by the Goblins had made his blood run cold. He had been blood adopted by James and Lily Potter, making him the Potter heir, the Gryffindor heir and the Peverell heir (as the last living Peverell and as the Master of Death). He had also been Magical Adopted by his godfather, Sirius Black, making him the Black heir. However, he was born Samael "Sam" Erebus Petrova-Bellerose, born December 21, 1980, to Ramiel Petrova and Rochelle Bellerose, making him the heir of the Petrova family, Bellerose family, the Ravenclaw bloodline, the Grindelwauld bloodline, the Trelawney bloodline and the Slytherin Bloodline. Since his grandmother was Tom Riddle's twin sister who had been adopted three years after their birth by the Grindelwauld-Trelawney sub-line line. The prophecy was false, fabricated by Albus Dumbledore, as it was later discovered, to make Sam kill his Great Uncle, Tom Marvolo Riddle.

Samael had his many fortunes and material properties transferred away from greedy hands and deposited in a Vault in the United States, run by the goblin American fraction. The British Goblins had to remove thousands worth from the Weasley family vault where Molly Weasley had stolen his money when is possession of his key, while the Hogwarts library was greatly depleted from the retrieval of books which had always belonged to him and had been relocated from the Potter and Gryffindor vaults by Albus Dumbledore. Money was also retrieved from the Dursleys, and the Finnigan family. Hogwarts also suffered a blow, when Samael had reclaimed the Gryffindor, Slytherin and Ravenclaw magic from the old stone castle and incorporated it into his magical core. The only house that remained was Hufflepuff. The Hogwarts staff had been forced to deplete the castle's stores of stolen magic to create three new houses. In doing so, the Magical public was made aware of the spells woven into the castle that segregated the houses and even drained their excess magic. Neville ripped his family's magic, the Hufflepuff magic, from Hogwarts after discovering that the old castle had absorbed most of his Magical Inheritance before it could settle in his core. Having reclaimed the Gryffindor magic, the Ravenclaw Magic and the Slytherin magic, Hogwarts now paid sixty-five percent of its profit, outside of Teacher's salary, to Sam.

It was beginning to rain. Sam put out his cigarette and headed towards his destination.

_**August 20, 2005 – 2:34 pm **_

_**Road to Birchwood Valley, Virginia **_

It was raining. The windshield wipers whirred in the silence that had fallen over the occupants of the car. Elena glanced from the corner of her eye at her younger brother, Jeremy, snoring softly in the backseat. She yawned tiredly. Aunt Jena was focused on the road. The rental car they were in smelled of cigarette smoke. Elena blinked sleepily watching the rain pelt down on the unsuspecting plant life that bordered the road. Everything was so green. It was almost like a filmy haze was lifted from her jaded eyes, allowing her a second chance to look at the world with childlike wonder. Then again, she and her brother had been anything, but ordinary children. Jeremy wasn't technically her brother, he was her half-brother. Her adoptive parents, Grayson Gilbert and Miranda Gilbert, had told both siblings the painful truth about their pasts.

The house was supposed to be abandoned. So when a fire broke out in the abandoned house no one was overly worried. That was until they heard children screaming. The fire was doused quickly and two strange children were pulled from the blackened carcass of the house like innocents rescued from the maw of a great beast. They learned that the fire was intentionally set. Four-year-old Jeremy had continuously repeated the same phrase over and over again in a near catatonic state, "Mother, please it's hot. Let us out." Five-year-old Elena had been in a coma from a deep cut to the back of the head. Using blood samples, taken after the fire at the hospital, the police had determined Jeremy's mother's identity – Rochelle Storm – and that the siblings were half-siblings.

Rochelle Storm was the daughter of wealthy British-French, couple, who lived in Paris, France. Their only child, Rochelle, had run away from home at the age of eighteen to seek fame and fortune as an actress in the United States. When the authorities finally caught up with Rochelle she confessed her guilt.

Rochelle had met Jeremy's recently widowed, father, who went by the name Nicolai Thorne, and was a wealthy business man – in a bar in Chicago. Nicolai was in Chicago for work, while Rochelle was looking for a gig. It was supposed to be a one-night stand, but Rochelle found herself pregnant. She had tracked down Nicolai and told him of her sudden pregnancy. He promised to do right by her. He would take the child in and the young actress could continue with her life. Rochelle had even met Nicolai's daughter, Elena, who would be their child's older sister.

However, shortly before Jeremy's birth, Nicolai disappeared without a trace, leaving Elena in her care. It was four years after Jeremy's birth that the pressure had become too much for her. She hadn't wanted this. She had come to the United States for fame and fortune, not to scrape by paycheck to paycheck with two squalling and hungry children on her hands. So she drove to a small town south of Chicago, found an abandoned house and locked the two brats in the building, before lighting it on fire. She then went on with her life. She found a leading role in an opening show that showed promise and was working as a waitress at a fancy restaurant. Life was good again, until her son's blood sample unearthed her connection to the two brats.

Jeremy had spent a year in the foster care system, while his older sister was struggling to survive the coma she had found herself in. Then the childless Gilbert couple from Saugatuck, Michigan, contacted Jeremy and Elena's caseworker and asked to adopt them. Jeremy moved in immediately. Elena awoke several months later with no memories of her past, but her name. After intense physical therapy to regain strength in her atrophied muscles, she moved in with the Gilberts as well. Eight years later, the kind hearted couple lost their lives in a car crash. Elena and Jeremy's guardianship was handed over to their maternal Aunt, Jena Sommers. They had stayed in Michigan for two years before it became too painful. It reminded them of their lives with their adoptive parents, who were now gone.

Jenna, an illustrator, was offered a job in Richmond, Virginia, a short distance from a lovely college town, called Birchwood Valley. In a flurry of activity, they had sold the house, the car, and the majority of their possessions leaving them with a suitcase full of clothes and several personal items – mementos from Miranda and Grayson Gilbert – and boarded a plane. This was their new beginning, their new start. As one chapter closed, another opened promising to be an adventure.

The rain continued to fall. It had been some time since they had seen another car. A sign along the road indicated that the exit to Birchwood Valley was in another half-mile, on Sparrow Lane. Soon they turned down Sparrow Lane, a narrow road sheltered by towering trees. They entered the town limits, directly into a heart of the downtown. Jena and Elena gaped at the beautiful scene before them.

The downtown of Birchwood Valley was made from white stone buildings covered in flowering vines. The downtown offered a maze like shopping center, hidden under a series of covered walkways. There were private grottos with flowering roses, courtyard restaurants and even a dollhouse shop. The coral cobbled sidewalks sprouted wild flowers here and there. It was all very beautiful.

The rode through the downtown under the pouring rain. Elena watched the people of Birchwood Valley pass under umbrellas. When they stopped at a traffic light, Elena caught sight of a girl her age. She was very pretty with long, silky black hair, mocha-colored skin and warm golden-brown eyes. She was dressed in black pants, a dark gray fitted peacoat and was holding a red umbrella over her head. The girl looked directly at Elena. Maybe it was a trick of the light or her imagination, but she swore she saw the girl recoil from her, the girl's eyes flashing golden. "Bonnie!" Someone called, a woman, perhaps Bonnie's grandmother.

"Yes, Nana!" Bonnie called back, running up to her grandmother to help her with her bags as they crossed the street. Bonnie and her grandmother disappeared around the corner as the light turned green and Aunt Jena stepped on the gas pedal.

The car continued onwards, passing the rest of the down town and a small canyon with rapids, swollen by the heavy rains. Down a road called Whistle Lane. At 1709 Whistle Lane, Aunt Jena pulled up the driveway. It was an old well-kept three-story Victorian house painted a soft olive-green with white lattice work. There was a wild garden out front and a white picket fence around the house. A walkway lead up to the door. "Wow, Aunt Jena!" Elena exclaimed, startling her younger brother awake.

"Cool." Jeremy said looking up at the house. They all climbed from the vehicle, fetching their luggage as they did. They ran through the rain and made it to the front door. Aunt Jena procured a key from her pocket and smiling unlocked the door as it swung open she said grinning, "Welcome to your new home."

_**August 20, 2005 – 6:45 pm **_

_**Birchwood Valley, Virginia **_

"She has the eyes of a moonlight dragon," Bonnie said softly, almost hesitantly, as she turned the pages of an old and worn tome. A vicious looking dragon, drawn more closely to the Asian depiction of dragons than the European, stared up at her from the pages of the old book. The image was painstakingly colored with bright inks. The dragon was translucent, lightly shaded in blue, with silver markings that seemed to fade into the picture's background. The background was a depiction of a sunset. However, the eyes of the dragon were the significant. The eyes were an emerald-green with gold and hazel specks decorating them, much like the strange girl's eyes. "She make great things happen, both very terrible and wondrous" Bonnie murmured as if in a trance.

"Bonnie!" Sheila Bennett, her grandmother, called from the lower library. Bonnie snapped the book shut and quickly put the tome away.

"Yes, Nana?" Bonnie asked quickly.

"Please check on my healing salve in my potions laboratory." Sheila asked her granddaughter.

"Okay, Nana." The young witch said as she stood. Bonnie made her way down the steps from the second floor of the massive library. There were seven of them in the Rosewood Coven and while not as opulent as some other of the Covens' homes, the Rosewood Coven were well off enough to afford Rose Cross, a sprawling mansion at the edge of Birchwood Valley.

Birchwood Valley was a magical hot spot with three ley lines, which formed a nexus point beneath the town. Ley lines are Earth's natural magical pathways beneath the dirt, rock and stone. These pathways rarely meet and for three of them to, was unprecedented. This nexus point drew in all manner of supernatural beings.

Birchwood Valley played host to three Wiccan covens; the Devilwood Coven, the Greenwood Coven and the Rosewood Coven, and two vampire covens; the Ravenswood and Blackwell Coven. It also had five shape shifter clans; the Sky Kin Clan of Predatory-birds, the Sly Paw Clan of foxes, the Moon Kin Clan of wolves, the Sun Kin Clan of cougars, and the Naga Clan of snakes. There were also two werewolf bloodlines and two Fae houses.

The Supernatural beings' human retainers, such as the Ravenswood Coven's blood donors and the Devilwood Clan's servants were given certain unique opportunities; like their children's attendance of the highly exclusive and prestigious Hawthorn Boarding Schools.

These groups co-existed peacefully enough.

_**August 23, 2005 – 7:21 am **_

_**Birchwood Valley, Virginia **_

"How do I look Aunt Jenna?" Elena asked posing theatrically in front of her Aunt. Dressed in a pale green summer dress made of soft cotton with a row of green buttons down the front and a white linen blouse over the dress she looked casual, but gorgeous. She wore straw sandals and bangles around her wrists. A small and delicate anklet was secured around her left ankle and she wore a pretty bluebird necklace. Her rich chocolate-colored curls was left down, only a pale green headband pushed back her hair from her face.

"Cute, but very hippie. Your mother would approve." Aunt Jenna said smiling, Elena returned the smile.

"Well, now I am off to school." Elena said grabbing her lunch, which she had made last night.

"Have fun, Elena. I need to get to work soon. Have you seen Jeremy?" Aunt Jena asked.

"I think he went ahead, kept saying something about checking out the mechanic shop down the road to see if he could get a part time job there?" Elena murmured, "Oh and Aunt Jena, thanks for the car." Elena said referring to the old beat-up, used, pale-blue 1994 Chevrolet Impala, Aunt Jena had purchased for her with last of their savings. She had also purchased Jeremy an old, red truck.

"You're welcome," Aunt Jena said with small smile, "Now drive safely!" She instructed, Elena saluted her Aunt and with an over dramatic turn, she marched out of the house with the book bag she had left on the steps to the second floor. Aunt Jena's chuckles followed her out in the warm and sunny morning.

She pulled out the car keys and punched in the security code to the garage. The garage door slid open. Elena smiled softly as she unlocked her car and threw her backpack in the seat next to her. She backed out of the driveway with relative ease and pulled onto the road.

Birchwood Valley High was a good distance away from their new home; nearly on the other side of town. It was a sprawling campus made of white stone and gothic architecture with a quadrant of interlinking courtyards. It was nearly three stories tall. Elena had to check the sign twice to assure herself this was the high school and not a University. She pulled her car into a large car lot for Students' cars. "Alright Elena, pep talk time. You can do this girl! Sure it's the end of junior year, but it could've been worse. Just remember Elena, chin up!" Elena said to the review mirror, pinching her cheeks to make them flush lightly. She opened the car door and nearly knocked someone off their feet. "Shit, I am sorry!" Elena exclaimed. Damn, I'm so stupid! Elena berated herself mentally.

The young man who she had nearly knocked off his feet turned to her and laughed it off, "It's okay. No injuries, but that was a hell of a hit. Are you going into football?" The teen with dark hair and a peach-toned complexion teased, "By the way I'm Tyler, Tyler Lockwood. I take it you're one of our new transfer students?" Tyler said offering his hand.

"Elena Gilbert. My brother, Jeremy Gilbert, and I are transferring in. We just moved from Michigan." Elena offered, "It's nice to meet you, Tyler." She said shaking his hand.

"Likewise, Elena. Well, if I don't hurry, I'll be late to class. Oh, and welcome to Birchwood Valley." Tyler said congenially. He gave a small smile before throwing his book bag over his shoulder and with long strides hurried to class. Elena looked after him, enjoying his muscular physique.

"Well off to the Office." Elena said. That was a great deal harder than expected. Almost twenty minutes later, she arrived breathless at the office doors. Knocking politely, she entered the office, softly closing the door behind her. "Hello?" she called. A pretty women with dark auburn hair and shocking sapphire eyes, entered the room.

"Yes? I am Mrs. Moore, the secretary, how may I help you?" The women greeted.

"Oh, umm… hi, I am Elena Gilbert. I am here for my class schedule?" Elena said.

"Oh, the new transfer student. Jeremy's sister?" Mrs. Moore asked.

"Yep, that's me." Elena said with a small smile.

"Alright," the woman said digging through the papers until she found a schedule, "Here it is Elena and I've included a school map." The women added handing over the information.

Elena closed her eyes tightly hoping that she had scored well in the entrance tests before peering down on the schedule. The class list were all high level classes; British Literature – Honors Course, Math Analysis – Honors Course, Advanced Environmental Geoscience – Honors Course, Chemistry, United States History – Advanced Placement, Contemporary Issues, Latin 3, Art Studio – Honors Course, Health, Outdoor Education and Consumer Education. She silently pumped her fist in the air. "Yes, you scored very well." Mrs. Moore said, "Well, homeroom is almost over. You'd better hurry to first period. Here's a hall pass." The woman handed her a slip of paper and ushered Elena out.

_**August 23, 2005 – 9:21 am **_

_**Birchwood Valley, Virginia **_

Samael's account manager in Washington State had purchased him the modest-size, two-story house in Birchwood Valley. It was built from natural white-stones found in a nearby wooded grove, its roof was tiled with white slate, instead of tar roofing. The entire house had cherry-wood flooring and white walls. The electricity and heating/cooling systems were installed later and so they weren't in prime condition. The first floor housed a massive stone-brick kitchen and breakfast nook, a separate dining room with a small half bathroom that could at first glance be mistaken for a closet door. There was also a living room and a glassed-in porch off the living room. The Master bedroom was on the ground floor and had its own full bathroom. Up a narrow and creaky staircase was two more bedrooms and shared full bathroom. One of the second story bedrooms possessed its own balcony made of stone and wrought iron. Sam selected this bedroom as his own, making the ground floor bedroom in a library and study. The third bedroom was left a guest bedroom, although Sam doubted that he'd have use for it.

The house sat a bit off the road, Whistle Lane, and on the end of a Cul-de-sac, which was shared by three other houses. Behind a wooded hill, Sam's house, the Briarwood Property sat, shaded by massive chinaberry trees and green ash trees. It had a concrete path from the cement driveway to the door. Natural little-bluestem grasses covered the front yard with smaller indigenous trees and Virginia Rose bushes. It was very quaint. Sam had placed some basic warding stones to ward off poisonous bugs and snakes, large carnivorous animals and crotchety old women or scheming housewives. He didn't dare place anything more powerful on the land until he got a feel for the local magic dabblers.

Currently, Sam was tucked away in his study perusing one of his various ancestral journals left to him by his Great Uncle, Tom. Well, they were left to Tom's sister's grandson, Samael, not to Harry Potter. Harry Potter after all was only a fictitious person. They were Salazar Slytherin's journals with notations by Tom. While, everyone equated Salazar with Potions, probably due to Severus Snape's and Dumbledore's influences, the man was actually a Master of Runes, Arithmancy and Spell Crafting. Helga was the Herbology and Potions Mistress. Godric did indeed teach Transfiguration, but also Defense and Offense Magic, while Rowena stuck to charms, healing and the forgotten studies. Over the years various Headmasters and Politicians had banned the practice of certain magics in Britain and so the Hogwarts Curriculum was halved. Rowena's portrait had been inconsolable, while Godric and Salazar had agreed full heartedly with their abandonment of Hogwarts. It was no longer the school they had envisioned.

Godric, Salazar and Rowena's portraits hung in Sam's library. Along with their portraits, some years back, Sam had commissioned portraits of his Uncle Tom M. Riddle Jr., Lily Evans, James Potter, his former lover, Bill Weasley, his fallen friends Dobby, Charlie Weasley, Fred Weasley, and George Weasley, and his familiar, Hedwig. Along with taking his biological parents' portraits from their vault. Sam had also tried to commission portraits of Remus Lupin who had disappeared in the battle against Greyback in the Department of Mysteries, and Sirius Black who had seemingly fallen through the Veil of Death. The painter said he could spell life into the portraits meaning somewhere, out of Sam's reach, they were still alive.

There had been general chaos when all their images had come to life. James had even attempted to stomp Tom with his hooves as Prongs – funny thing that the painter had accidentally added to the picture. Tom had awoken first. Samael looked nothing like Harry Potter, so Tom only recognized him as his great nephew at first. When Harry had unveiled the truth, Tom had a hissy fit before calming and laying blame where it belonged – Dumbledore. James and Lily woke next and attempted to destroy Tom, but Ramiel Petrova and Rochelle Bellerose, had restrained them.

Through Ramiel and Rochelle the Potters learned the truth of their so-called grand leader, Albus Dumbledore, and after coming to terms with the truth worked to better understand all aspects of the war. All of these individuals supported Samael's choices in the end. Bill had immediately had accepted his lover, but demanded that despite the love they still felt for each other, Sam must move on. Charlie, Fred and George had come around rather quickly. Dobby and Hedwig had no question as to who they supported. To everyone's surprise, other portraits stopped by to visit and demanded their own frames. Those included Helga Hufflepuff, Septimus Weasley, Cedrella Weasley nee Black, Charlus Potter, Dorea Potter nee Black, Gellert Grindelwald, Cassandra Trelawney, Harfang Longbottom, Callidora Longbottom nee Black, Ignatius Prewitt, Lucretia Prewitt nee Black, Gideon Prewitt, Fabian Prewitt, Orion Black, Regulus Black, and the suddenly sane, albeit reluctant, Walburga Black. Harfang kept Samael and Neville in contact, passing short messages between them.

Samael traced a rune in the air with his index finger, it flared to life. It would reflect any spell cast upon the user. He quickly dismissed it as the doorbell rang. His manager of accounts had made his presence known to the magical users of Birchwood Valley, although not his name or his magical level status. Rising to his feet, Samael straightened his casual attire and went to the front door. Peering through a crack in the shutters he saw three women on his step. They were obviously at odds with each other from their body language. One was an older lady with mocha-colored skin and warm golden-brown eyes, her naturally frizzy hair was not tamed by hair products giving her a very earthy look. The lines around her mouth and eyes spoke of wisdom from experience. She was dressed modernly in Muggle clothes. The other two women were her junior in age. One who appeared to be in her late forties, had dark-brown hair tied back in a stern bun and hard sharp blue-gray eyes. She was tall and rather slender, but unlike Petunia Dursley, she wasn't sickly thin. She wore an odd tweed suit. The last was in her late twenties and had chocolate-brown hair cut in a pixie bob. She had sapphire eyes with emerald rims and golden-brown skin. Short, slender and energetic by the way she kept fidgeting, she also appeared to be gothic to a casual observer, who couldn't place the various Magical runes and symbols embroidered on her clothes. His observations took only a moment, before he turned the nob of his front door, revealing him to them. "Hello Ladies, I assume you're the afternoon tea club, my account manager informed me of." He said speaking the code words carefully, "It is a pleasure to meet you, my name is Samael Nocturne. Won't you please come in?"

Sheila Bennett took in the young man before her as he welcomed them in. He was on the short side and entirely too pretty for his own good. However, he practically oozed power from his every pore. He seemed sincere, but only time would tell. The three women entered, "Name's Sheila Bennett, a wiccan of the Rosewood Coven. You seem rather young to be on your own." Sheila said bluntly. The other two women short her withering glances, which she ignored.

"I am Katelyn Skylark of the Devilwood Coven." The middle-aged woman introduced herself.

"And I am Leila Grim, a Wiccan of the Greenwood Coven." The youngest introduced herself practically bouncing in the foyer. Samael smiled at them and led the group to his living room and inclined they should take a seat.

"Would any of you care for refreshments?" the young man asked, they shook their heads, "Alright, as to your question, Madam Bennett, I am actually twenty-five years old. I was involved in the War in Britain and through an accident gained the inability to age. I shall forever look like I am seventeen years old until my dying day. You have no idea how awkward that is. However, that being said, I don't think that it would be quite as cumbersome as a Vampire, since I can create the illusion with magic that I am aging. Now, my accountant told me to be prepared for an inquisition, so have at it. Although I will keep some personal information, personal unless otherwise convinced."

"Alright," Sheila began, "What is your reason for moving to Birchwood Valley?"

"I've been on my own for several years now, wandering about. I decided to settle down. The reason I chose to move Birchwood Valley in particular is two part. First I wanted the company of other supernatural beings, and the second half is for my own survival I needed to blend in with my eternal youth. No one is going to question a returning resident who appears to look exactly like their ancestors among two covens of vampires. It has been determined that I have massive lifespan."

"You describe yourself as a supernatural being? Are you not a Wiccan?" Leila asked.

"No, I am not. I am actually a Mage. As you might know a Mage, unlike any other Magic user, when coming into a creature inheritances remains almost completely humanoid, but their Magical Creature bloods create a secondary core which gives them unique abilities to their mixed inheritances. So thus, I am bot a magic user and a supernatural being." Sam said calmly.

"Mr. Nocturne, while some of us have never seen a Mage before, I do know most mages needed a Magical Foci. Since, you said you were involved with the British war, I assume that Foci is a wand?" Sheila asked.

"Actually due to my many ancestral inheritance – I was blood adopted two times, I only needed a wand before my sixteenth birthday, before it became ineffective. Although no one would know that as I was under magical bindings by a controlling and manipulative mentor. I fought with only one third capacity of my magic core and barely survived. I was lucky." Samael answered.

"Mr. Nocturne, if you were to join a magical species coven, which coven would you most likely fit into for example a shifter coven, or a vampire coven or etcetera?" Miss Skylark asked.

"Well, I have no blood in common with most of your covens, although if I was a pureblood fae, I could easily be admitted into either House. The Dark Fae House or the Light Fae House, my heritage is too mixed to be so simply categorized. I know that there are three primary humanoid species in the United States of America for Magical Creatures – Vampires, Werewolves and Shifters. All other species are regulated as Fae. I am true fae. I am part Forest Elf, part Shadow Elf, part incubus, part Frost Sprite and part Elemental, which save my incubus blood is all Fae blood. However, primarily I would classified as a mage. So I will not be joining any coven or house. That being said, I have been given the general guideline to Birchwood Valley and fully intend to adhere to the rules. If there is something I question I will ask the council of Birchwood Valley to clarify. I hope, that your various covens will come to see me as something of an ally or friend. Perhaps in the future we can discuss how I may be of use from my specific type of magic I practice. Do my answers satisfy you?"

The three Wiccan thought for several minutes, "Yes," Sheila answered, soon followed by the others. "However, if there anything we should be aware of or should you need help with feel free to contact my coven, the Rosewood coven." She said offering contact information. The other two were quick to follow. It was always a good thing to be have a Mage in your pocket. They then quickly departed.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Continued<strong>

* * *

><p>Please Review!<p> 


End file.
